Where Would I Be Without You?
by chocolatelover1999
Summary: Percy goes back to high school to look for a girl and bring her to CHB. But, things don't go as planned. OOC Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A different story by the most annoying person ever! I'm sorry. But I can't help it. Today, readers, will be a simple Cinderella Story! Please! Read and find out who plays what role in this!**

**Rick Riordan is the genius person who wrote Percy Jackson. Not me.**

* * *

I am just a simple girl. Who gets put in the bottom of the popular group. I get pushed around a lot. I wear jeans and t-shirts. I have brown hair that I always pull into a pony tail and blue eyes. I stand at exactly five' two". My name is Madison Kylie Hendry. I dream of becoming a famous singer and dancer. But for girls like me, dreams don't come true.

I leaned against the wall with my best friend, Angela Rivers. The football team came down the hall chanting like lunatics, dressed in blue and white football jerseys and blue jeans. The captain, Percy Jackson, caught my eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back shyly and looked down. His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase was right beside him. His arm thrown over her shoulder. Annabeth Chase was his girlfriend. She was cheer captain. And she was beautiful.

Percy was the crush of a lifetime! He has untamed jet black hair, bright sea green eyes that make me melt. His form is muscular, but his demeanor is laid back. I know he can be smart. But he likes acting dumb. He's harmless, until you get on his bad side. He is the top person you don't want to get on their bad side list. He has this glare that can make you pee in your pants. He has a streak for beating up a kid till he's hospitalized if he does something wrong to the people who doesn't deserve it. Like Luke Castellan. He made the mistake of betraying Annabeth's trust.

He wouldn't be interested in me though. He has high standards. He has Annabeth freaking Chase under his arm! Her peircing grey eyes, curly blonde hair, and that tan and muscular build. You have got to be kidding me if you think I'm her competition!

I walked to my locker and opened it. Only for Ang to giggle,"you were having a fantasy weren't you. Girl, I saw him. He was checking you out." I looked at her,"he was looking at me! It is totally different. And forget about it. He has cheer captain." I whispered firmly. She laughed at me,"Mads, you are so much better than her. You're smart, fun, sweet, kind-," I cut her off,"first, stop reading those romance novels. They're rotting your brain. Second, guys like him want a girl that's georgeous. Not an average person. And third, I say this for the billionth time, you listening this time? There is no way he and I will get together."

I shut my locker and switched my books position to be in both arms and over my chest. I turned and was greeted by a staring Ang. She was staring at Grover Underwood. He was such a shy kid, it was adorable. He gave her a wave and walked off. "Someone has it bad for him. I wonder if she'll ask him out?" She gave me a look,"is it that bad?" I nodded,"wether he is just to shy to come over and talk to you, or he just doesn't feel the same, or he is waiting fir the perfect time to pick you up on his horse, dressed in his shining armor."

I quoted her words in the last statement. She laughed,"oh shut up." She nudged me gently and dragged me to my next class. I laughed at this and followed her.

My physical science class was fun. I have the psycho as a teacher. She put me right next to the window. I grinned happily. I can see out the window now. Just staring at things. I started staring off into space now. Someone pulled the chair out from beside me,"is this seat taken?" I started moving my stuff,"oh, no. Sorry. I'll just move my things. I never had many people who willingly sit beside me. Unless it is project day. It is isn't it?" I cut myself short when I looked up. None other than Percy Jackson was there. He had a mischevious grin on his face,"you talk too much." I blushed and started playing with my fingers,"it's part of my charm."

He laughed quietly. He sat down and I looked at Ang. She had Grover sitting right beside her. They blth looked ready to pass out. I laughed silently to myself. They look exactly like I do. Percy followed my line of sight. He grinned at them,"your friend seems to like mine." I smiled,"and your friend seems to like mine." He smirked at me. The bell rung and class started.

Ms. Davis started going on and on about the football team winning. Then she animatedly started talking about chemicals. She was letting us mix a few after notes. I took out some paper and a pen. I started writing what she told us to down. I glanced at Percy, and he was staring at me. I blushed and scrunched my eyebrows. I whispered,"what?" He shook his head and started writing.

I tucked my notes away and put on my safety gear. I hated the goggles because it feels like they're cutting into my skin. I could care less how I looked. I grabbed the chemicals she told us to, but when we got to a certain one, our hands touched. I gelt a spark and pulled my hand back and blushed. He chuckled nervously at me and handed me the vial. I smiled shyly,"thanks." And poured it in.

The psycho teacher said,"you've just made yourselves a cleaner. So you guys can help clean my room." They groaned at her, I giggled quietly,"well played, Ms. Davis. Well played." After putting up our supplies, Percy asked me,"are you going to the game?" I shrugged,"don't know. Depends." He leaned against the counter, facing me,"on what?" I answered,"if I have time." I was going. I love a good wild occasion. It's just something I do.

He nodded,"well, I hope you have time. It would be cool to have you there." I gave him another shy smile and left once the bell rung. I walked with Angie and we started talking about science. It was pretty awkward. We walked into the cafeteria and got a soda and vending machine food. We never eat their food. It's poison. We sat on a bench and started talking about nothing. We were giggling at something, when dark shadows appeared put of the blue. I frowned. It was Annabeth and her group of wannabes.

I said,"hello, Annabeth and friends. How may I help you on such a fine day?" She glared at me,"don't play innocent. I saw what happened in science class." I raised a brow,"it was just two people talking. That's all. So you don't have to threaten me." She snarled at me,"I know I don't. Because I have him wrapped around my finger. He will always be with me, I am better than you." Percy started coming up behind her. "Hey, Babe. What's up?" He came to my rescue. "Oh, just having a nice conversation with Maddie here. Isn't that right, Maddie?" She replied in a fake sweet voice.

I nodded,"it was just so lovely. That I'm glad you came over. If I heard anymore of how much Annabeth here likes you, I would've screamed in amazement." He bought it, but it wasn't far from a lie. He kissed her lightly and smiled. "I have to go." I said and sped off somewhere. Not even bothering to say bye. I went to the library and went to the fiction side and buried my nose in a book. I tried not to activate this strange power I have. It happens every time I get mad. Reading my favorite book always made me calm down.

I smiled as I continued reading this book. I feel a connection to this book. It's about a girl who starts having strange things happening to her. She thought she was a freak, but soon realized, it made her special. I loved this book, more than anything. I felt someone sit next to me. "You need a new hiding spot." Ang said.

I rolled my eyes,"leave me alone. You know this book calms me." She smiled,"I know. That's why I got you a little something." She reached in her bag. In happy birthday wrapping paper, was a box shaped item. "My birthday's two weeks from now." I said. I thought she knew this,"I know. It's an early birthday gift. I have another one for you on that day." I almost chocked,"no. One gift is good enough." I opened it and tears brimmed my eyes.

It was an old copy of the book that was signed by the author. I gave her a huge hug,"thank you. So much. You are the best friend ever!" She smiled at me,"we're more than that. We're sisters. BSE. Best Sisters Ever." I gave her an high five.

Later that day I went home and said,"Mom? Dad?" I heard Mom shout,"in the kitchen!" Mom was wearing a black dress and heels, she was making her famous dip and chips."You're going to a party? Where's dad? And I'm going to the football game if you need me." She nodded her head,"I honestly wish you would choose a party over a game. You need to live a little. And he's working the late shift tonight." I laughed,"Mom. We've been over this. I go to parties when there isn't any school relates things happening." She sighed,"ok, Sweetheart. Whatever keeps you happy."

I gave her a hug and she kissed my forehead,"be safe Maddie. Keep your phone on loud. Are you wearing your lucky charm bracelet?" I held up my wrist,"always. I love this gift more than myself." She nodded and tossed her hair back and out of her leather jacket. She grabbed her keys and purse and snack and left. I put on my school girl's basketball team jacket and left.

Ang and her mom was outside waiting for me. "Hi, Angel. Hi Mrs. Rivers." She smiled at me,"hi Dear. How are you?" I smiled at her,"I'm doing well. And you?" "Good." She drove us to the game and told us to be safe and all that Mom Wants You To Be Careful stuff. We nodded and said,"yes Ma'am."

We sat in the middle. We were laughing and talking waiting for it to begin. Our football team came running out screaming and cheering. We all screamed in excitement. Number one scanned the crowd and sea green eyes met mine. I smiled and waved at him, he waved back and ran to do his thing. The opposing team came out and we booed them.

They started warming up and I stared at Percy. I felt a glare on me and Annabeth was the owner. I smiled at her and gave an wave. The game started and she had to to cheer. That made her stop glaring at me.

When our team made a point I started screaming my cheers. I guess you can say I'm very competitive. It was the last quarter of the night. We had a minute left. We were in a tie. Percy has the ball now. He's running, he's running, tackled. But he throws the ball. It lands in none other than Grove Underwoods hands. He fumbles for a second, in complete and utter shock. Then, he starts running. He finally makes it. Twenty seconds left on the clock. They line up again, Grover is defending Percy while he makes the run. Only a couple seconds left. Percy decides there isn't enough time. He makes the throw, and…it's good. They made it to championship!

The cheers were deafening. I was probably one of the reasons why, too. I hugged Ang. We laughed and high fived one another. People came rushing down the stands to congratulate the team. I just left the stands. I was on gonna walk to clear my head. But someone screamed,"hey, Maddie! Wait up!" I stopped and turned to face who was running towards me.

Percy Jackson was right there. I smiled at him,"what's up, Percy?" He smiled at me,"I'm glad you made it." I smiled,"wanna know a secret?" He nodded. "I was gonna come regardless." We laughed for a while, then he got serious,"can I walk you home? It's quite dangerous to be out by yourself." I nodded,"sure." We fell into step and started talking on the way there. He told me about his life, but I have a feeling that he wasn't telling me everything. I told him about me as well,"just like you, I love sports. I sign up for almost every sport at this school. Except cheerleading and football. But, I decided basketball was what I wanted to do the most. I get a bit competitive. There was this one incident where…" I shook my head. Not wanting to embarrass myself and run him off.

He urged me on,"say it. I wanna know. You can't keep me suspicious." I chuckled,"I was in P.E. class playing badminton. I lost against this boy. He came over and said,"good game, Hendry." If you ask anybody else, they would deny it. Mainly because I lived in Georgia. But that was an innocent statenent. Yeah, but his undertone. It was gloating, his eyes held this boasting manner. So I hit his face with the net and hit him where the sun doesn't shine with the handle. I told him I was gonna kick his butt. He started running and somehow, these vines-grape vines-tripped him. Be got his foot stuck in them. I got so scared. I looked away and he was free. He got up and ran."

He looked completely shocked. Realization crossed his face. I brought my jacket closer to me. I started walking forward and said,"you're the second person who I told. Do you think I'm weird now?" His hand gripped my arm,"no. I don't. I think it was just a convience. Or you were seeing something." I nodded, acceptimg the answer. "Now, now that that's out the way." He started laughing his tail off. I rolled my eyes,"such a sweet looking girl. So violent. I'm sorry, but that's too much." I stuck my tongue out and grumbled something about jerks. After he calmed down, he stood to his full height. He held out his arm,"shall we?" I pushed him for laughing, before putting my hand on the crease of his elbow,"we shall."

The rest of the walk home was filled with laughter. He's a pretty sweet kid. Protective, loyal, kind, funny. And hot. I enterered my home and shut the door. "Mom! You home?" She came bounding down the stairs,"yeah, Maddie?" I squealed,"I met the guy! He is just so…" I swooned. She squeaked with me and we started talking about him. I deflatd when I told her about Annabeth. She comforted me,"Pumpkin, those relationships only last for a while. It's always the least expected one that gets the heart throb. Then they get married. Have kids. And live happily ever after!"

I stared at her for the longest of times,"have you been reading those novels with Angela?" Untangling myself from the couch, I walked into the kitchen ad pulled out the grapes. She followed,"of course not. I do that with her mother." We laughed as we ate the grapes.

Those two weeks with Perce have been fun. We have gotten closer, but Grover and Ang our still our number one best friends. I met the rest of his friends and introduced mine. Angie seemed to have a little crush on Nico. I teased her about it and she blushed. Grover, as it turns out, has a girlfriend at this camp they go to. So she is over him now.

Ang and I sat at our usual bench. Annabeth and her posse came stalking over here. "I know what you're doing. Don't play innocent." I looked at her, totally confused,"which us…" she was really ticking me off,"you're trying to steal Percy from me. But he doesn't want anything to do with a thing like you." She grabbed my drink and poured it over my head.

Percy somehow just showed up,"Annabeth! What are you doing?" I felt the ground shake. I was so upset and mad. Vines shot in from the window. They wrapped around her body and held her still. It was like I was over taken. It was something ekse in my body taking over me,"you shouldn't have done that. Do you not know what you have started because you were being a jerk? If you got your head out of your butt for one moment to think, we wouldn't have this problem." I thought about throwing her across the room. And flew she did, but the vines stayed wrapped firmly around her. "Maddie! Don't!" I snapped back into reality.

The vines slowly dropped her to the gound and wrapped around her. The retreated somewhere. I felt myself get lowered to the ground. The vines wrapped from around me. The straightened me out some and I touched it, gently stroking it lovingly. It dissapeared. I fully came back, I looked around and all eyes were on me.

I ran out the cafeteria and went to the hallway. I started bawling tears put of my eyes. This is a disaster. I got emabarrased by Annabeth. Then embarrased myself in front of the school. I sobbed. I heard someone shouting my name. I hid in the corner, trying to hide myself from Percy.

I heard hirried footsteps, then they went to a stop. I thought he passed me, but more came in my direction. I looked up enough to see him coming towards me with a concern face. He was looking at me with such a gentleness. I brought my gaze back down and whispered,"what are you doing here? Are you here to laugh at me?"

He knelt down beside me,"no. I'm here to see if you're ok." I gave an humorless laugh,"I just embarrased myself in front of the school. Am I ok?" He just sighed,"listen. No one in there is laughimg at you. It's at Annabeth. People were waiting for her to get knocked down a size." I borrowed myself deeper into my legs. He put a hand on my knee. I looked at him from the side, my pony tail falling into my face. But he pushed it out of the way,"I dumped Annabeth. She was becoming a handfull. And to be honest, I know she was cheating on me with Dylan."

I blinked,"why are you being nice to me?" He tilted my head up,"because, I might have, since the day you entered Mr. Blowfis' class, liked you. But too nervous to say anything to you." I smiled at him,"same here." He leaned down and his lips connected with mine. I was completely shocked, he was my first kiss. I smiled into it and gripped his shirt. I let him take the lead since he has more experience.

We pulled away and I let out a small giggle. I placed my head on his shoulder. I sudddenly remembered the incident. I picked my head up and grabbed his hand,"walk a lady to her locker for her gym close?" He smiled,"why I would be honored."

I pulled out my clithes and walked into the bathroom. I changed into my gym shorts and school shirt. I put on my tennis shoes and walked out. I mangaged to wash as much as my hair out with some water. I brushed it and pulled back into a pony tail. He stared at me. Almost as if he was ready to take away my innocence right against the wall.

I blushed and walked into his arms. He put his mouth next to my ear,"as much as I love this view. I don't want others to see it." He shrugged off his jacket and I put it on. It fell to my mid thigh, and he zipped it up. I managed to get most of my hands through the sleeves. It was freaking huge. He smiled at the fact I was covered and at my size. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist,"don't be like that, Mads." I wrapped my arms around his neck," you do know that I've been dressed in something like this for sports? I won't. All you have to do is kiss me." He leaned down and said," I'll just be there. Glaring at every guy. I might just even kiss you in front of everyone. I'll gladly do that." His lips connected to mine.

I kissed him back, totally savoring his taste. It was a unique flavor, like the…hm. Oh yeah! The sea. I placed my forehead onto his shoulder. He started dragging me back into the cafeteria. But I jumped on his back. He grunted,"and you're doin this because?" I snorted,"you've lifted heavier than an hundred and twenty pound girl. Besides, it's helping you train for your championships!" I kissed his cheek. He lifted me up higher and grumbled,"I thought I was lazy." I kissed behind his ear, telling hum to shut up silently." He groaned. I hopped off his back,"do you want them to know now? Or do we just pretend our positions?" Without missing a beat,"I want them to know, this lovely thing right here, is my girlfriend."

I kissed him again. "Sweetest thing ever. And yes. I'm going to the championship. What kind of person do you think I am? Not going to a game?" He smiled,"a simple yes would have been just fine." I elbowed him gently. He faked being in pain. I rolled my eyes as he pulled me into the cafeteria. All eyes were on us. Things of,"finally!" broke through and laughter erupted. I laughed with them a blush on my cheeks. He pulled me to the table and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bout time, Seaweed Brain." Thalia commented. A smile was on her face though. Ang had to be the different one. She squealed out,"see! I told you! OMG! And since I was right, you have to do something for me. Remember how I tried to get you into a dress for your birthday last year?" I groaned at her. "We made this deal. If we ever disagree about something and one of us turns out to be right, we make the other do something. And since my birthday is this Friday, my mom's making me do something I will never do. As a tradition from her family. So, Ang here, wants me to wear an old enemy of mine. One that I left back home." I shuddered,"dresses, and heels, and make up." Ang only smirked,"oh my! It's not that bad."

Thalia nearly chocked,"that's a lie!" I widened my eyes and motioned to Thalia,"she gets it!" So we were arguing about make up and the guys had to hold us back from jumping across the table. Finally it was time to go. We playfully glared at each other ,"we will continue this." Ang said. I fired back,"this means war, Angela." She nodded. The guys gave a huge sigh,"help us. Anybody." I rolled my eyes.

Friday rolled around and I was fed up with all the girl crap. Mom forced me into a midnight blue cocktail dress. It had this sah looking thing that stopped right under the breast and above the hips. It flared at hips too. Mom put me in some red lipstick, black mascara, blush, and eyeshadow. Black heels were placed on my feet. I told Mom what happened on Wednesday. She almost killed Annabeth. I haven't told her about the incident. I was after my birthday.

The bell rung and I walked downstairs to answer it. I opened the door and nearly slammed it shut. Percy was on the other side. He took me in and eyes darkened a little bit. "Hi, Perce. Not to sound rude but, what are you doing here?" I hugged him and pecked his lips. A flash went off,"I invited him here. I set up a little dinner. And arranged for you two to have fun at a dance club, appropriate for seventeen year olds. A date." I blushed. Percy was wearing the same colored shirt as I was and a black tie. He had on some black jeans and a pair of dress shoes. "Your mom came to my house and forced me into this. Threatening me about grounding you so we couldn't see each other for days."

I hmphed,"she said she was gonna confiscate my phone." We shuddered. I took his hand and pulled him in,"Mom, I'm gonna _formally_ introduce my boyfriend. And please, no more threatening. Let's try this. Mom, this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Percy this is my _supposedly trying hard to not embarrass me_ mom." I emphasized that scoffed,"when have I ever…" I gave her a look. "Ooooooooooh, yeah. I have never seen somebody laugh that hard at that picture." And she shook his hand,"hi, Percy." He bit his lip to keep from laughing,"hi, Mrs. Hendry. It's nice to meet you."

She laughed,"call me Cheyenne. Charles will be down a moment. He's just talking on the phone. Maddie may you please help me in the kitchen." It was a command. "You threatened him?" She shrugged,"it worked, didn't it? And he's cute. He'll protect you when needed. He strong. I can see now he'll treat you right." I faked a gag and brought the food to the table. We called the men in and Percy looked a little pale.

I gave him a look, he mouthed,"I'm fine." I passed it off as Dad threatening him. I glared at Dad and he raised his hands in surrender and gave me an innocent look. I looked at Mom and she said to Dad,"play nice." He said in a his gruff voice,"always." We hit him at the same time.

After eating a meal of mac and cheese, green beans, corn bread, and chicken, we left into the family room. Actually the men did. Mom and I loaded the dish washer. After doing that, we poured the stuff in but didn't start it. We needed to dish out desert. Mom and the Devil's Food Cake and I smiled. "Happy Birthday, Darling." I love this cake. I'm a chocolate lover.

We dished it and Ang barged in. She was dressed in the same dress as me but it was red. She looked around and stole my cake. I rolled my eyes,"welcome to our home, Angela. Thank you for knocking. And stealing my cake." I got me another slice of cake and sat back down next to Percy. A knock sounded and I opened it and the group cane in. "See? Like that, Angie."

I got them a slice of cake and the moaned at the taste. "I know, right? Mom made it." I mouthed at them,"Or so I'm told." They laughed at me. Mom said,"ok. Presents." Dad went first. It was a box and it was light. I opened it cautiously. Not knowing what was in there.

In the center of the box was a picture of all my old friends. The signed frame had their names written on it and notes. One was about the badminton incident. I showed Percy that one,"stay away from the rackets!" He laughed. I picked it up and what fell caught my attention. There was a card,"Happy Birthday 2 A Puuuuurfect Friend." A little cat was one the card with a little hat on.

I laughed at their corny behavior. On the inside of the card had happy birthday wishes in their handwriting. A necklace was waiting for me from them too. It said,"friends forever" on the front part of the locket. Inside was the photo of us all."I love it." I sniffled. They smiled at me. I gave my dad a hug. The photo was his idea. Everything else came from them.

Mom was next. I opened the bag and closed it. "Mom! We agreed! Nothing expensive!" She waved her hand in dismissal,"take it out!" I pulled out a box with Pandora written on it. In it was three new charms. A book, for how smart I am. A basketball, for my love of the sport. And a heart for how kind I am and my relationship. It was on a sheet of paper.

Percy was next. I gave him a look, but he motioned for me to open it. I opened the box and beautiful ring was resting comfortably. It hand the basic silver hand and an aquamarine. I teared up again,"thank you. It's beautiful." He smiled at me and hugged me,"it didn 't cost a thing. It was something a friend of mine made for me." He whispered. The gifts went on. Then finally, Ang came up. "As you know. Maddie hates for people to spend money on her. So I thought, hmm, what's something that wouldn't cost much. Then I realized. Menories! I will like to thank her parents for providing me these pictures."

I groaned and buried my face in his chest. They pulled out the most emabarrasing photos they could find. They laughed at the photos and I smiled at them. I slipped my shoes off sometime through this get together. I propped my feet up on the couch. And Percy wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder. It showed me from a baby to my current picture day picture. Thet played my favorite songs. Tears were pouring down my face as a smile broke across my face. A note appeared on the screen,"Happy Birthday Madison Kylie Hendry. We love you so much. You're seventeen now. Enjoy it. That's one year closer to your old age! Love Angela" I lauhed and hugged her.

She hugged me back. "Thanks, Guys. All of your presents just…made me cry. You guys are awesome. I love you all." I wiped my tears from my face as they said the awes. I laughed.

Mom ushered Percy and I out and gave us the keys and directions. I only tossed the keys to him,"drive, drive, drive. Before she comes back." I got in the car and he followed suite. He sped of my mom's black 2013 Chevrolet Camaro. I laughed as I saw my mom coming out. I looked at Percy and he looked at me once we stopped at a red light. I leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you. You have to be the best boyfriend ever."

He kissed me again,"no. Don't thank me. I should thank you. You are giving me a chance to be yours." I held his hand over the console. He sqeezed it. We pulled up to this teenage club. It was teen appropiate. We entered and loud music and a full building greeted us. I stood closer to Percy, who was looking unnerved.

I danced with him on the dance floor. A slow song came on and we basically were humping each other. He turned my face and kissed me roughly. I tightened my arms around his neck. Somehow I found myself being pushed against the wall. His hands moved up my body and mine in his hair. Pulling him closer by the head. His hands moved to my hair and pulled it out of its bun. I pulled away and shook my head a little.

His hands wrapped around my hair and the other on my hips. I got out of my comfort zone and brought my hands under his shirt. _He was built_. I kid you not. His eight pack just greeted my hands. He was so warm and it was so welcoming and comforting. His kisses moved to my neck after he gave a groan of approval. I traced them with a feather light touch.

He started sucking and biting and licking on my neck. He was marking me as his. Oh gosh Dad's gonna have a fit! But, his mouth and hands made me forget my own name right now. They started going below my dress, but the moment was ruined by a large roar. I jumped and Percy gave a curse in a different language.

A woman with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg came out of the crowd. People started screaming and started running. Percy took out a pen. Really? What' he gonna do with a pen? Write on her to death? He'll get killed! He can have that, Imma go find a place to hide. See ya! He clicked it and an sword appeared.

The thing hissed at him and they fought. I ran and watched them fight behind the bar. I nervously played with the rung he gave me. I gave it a twist harder than I meant to and an golden sheild came out. The band of it wrapped tightly around my wrist. I examined it. On the inside of it were the intials PAJ and MKH. Carved into the sheild were the words,"to the one I'm giving my heart to." I teared up. On the outside was an engraved pocture of an omega symbol, with grape vines twining around it.

I was confused about that. It was pretty, don't get me wrong, but strange. I heard a roar. It was behind me. I was so scared to even turn around. A hand picked me up. I was tuned and faced a monster with the head of a man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion. I screamed. I took my shield and peirced his skin. He bellowed and dropped me.

I fell to the ground and rolled. Somehow, this felt natural. I hid again and gripped tightly to an charm. I heard the ground shake and pulled it on reflex. In my hand was a criss no longer. A gold and steel sword replaced the charm. Dear Lord. I had no time to keep my awe because the thing came back. I stood and hid behind a corner. He approached me and charged.

I moved out of the way and swung. It hit his leg and he fell. His leg gone. I dodged his tail and stuck my sword in his chest. The thing turned into dust and I held the sword. I touched the edhe lightly, completely entranced. "How do I turn it back into a charm?" I pressed this button and it turned to a small charm. I cluthched it shut and was too scared to see with one to see which charm it was.

I heard a hiss and turned. More gold dust was on the ground next to Percy. He walked towards me and I backed up,"don't. What the hell was those things? And why were they here? And why did that pen turn into a sword? And wgy is this a sheild? And why did I have a sword in my hand?" I looked back in my hand for the charm. It was gone.

I checked my bracelet and all my charms were there. I din't remember connecting them. Back to Percy, ny supposed "boyfriend". I was freaking iut. Everytime he came near me I backed up,"don't. Answer my questions." He put his hands up in surrender,"I will tell you. Just not here. We need to take you home."

The drive home was thick silence full with tension and awkwardness. As soon as we got in, Mom and Dad were by the door. "It's time."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks StarlightSonic for reading this. She is my best friend from school in a small town. Don't let her "I'm So Sweet!" Appearance fool you. She's a little spit fire. Always unpredictable. We always are talking about books, mainly this one. We named colored basketballs to there rightful color owner like the wackos we are! We even argued about some. People probably thought we were crazy! XD GOSH! I miss you StarlightSonic! Don't forget about me and replace me as you Best Nerd FanFiction Friend! **

**I own nothing but my ocs and plot!**

* * *

She looked faint,"no, no, no, no, no, no! Not now. Not now. She just turned seventeen! Couldn't they wait one more year. My baby." Percy sighed,"at the club you brought us to, a manticore attacked her and she did a fine job if I do say so myself. She barely got injured. And an empousa was sent to distract me. She had her first attack. It's only a matter of time before another one comes. And another one. She needs to go. Like now."

"No! I won't go anywhere until someone explains what the heck is going on!" I refused. They sighed. "Honey, sit down." I sat as far as I could away from them. Needing answers and space. "Maddie, Jack isn't your real father. Your father is a god. A greek god." If I had heard that any other day, I would have laughed till I was blue in the face and close to my death bed. Then punched them in the mouth.

Instead, I sat stalk still. A huge sheet of shock and hysteric over me,"what do you mean he's not my real father! You mean I've been living with a man who I convinced myself was my real father, but was actually a lie? Is my whole life a lie?" My hand found it's way into my hair.

"Maddie. Please. Jack tries his hardest to be a real father. And he really does love you. But your real father? I met him at a party. He was quite dashing. Quite the partier, too. We just connected you know? Three years later, he came back. Telling me that he was a god, and you will be a demigod with powers that will activate when you get to a certain emotion. It will control you until you get the will to control it." I looked down, realizing what happened those many times with the vines,"anger."

She said,"excuse me? Did you say anger? So it's happened before? And you didn't tell us!" "I was scared! I thought you would laugh it off saying,'you're crazy. It's probably a coincidence.'" The ground started shaking again, but I reeled it in. No. Got to keep control.

"So it is anger. And you have a shirt temper too. Shit." Dad murmured. "Keep explaining. What the world was those things attacking Percy and me? And what do you mean I need to go. And was this just a mission? To bring me to wherever I need to go? Was everything that happened real?" Percy spoke up this time,"Mads, listen. As a demigod, you have this smell that appeals to a greek monster. And tonight, a manticore and an empousa attacked. And once you know what you are, for some reason, the smell gets stronger. And the more monsters attack.

To help with this problem, a camp, the one I said we go to every summer, is actually one for half bloods. Camp Half Blood is a camp that has this little barrier surrounding it only letting half bloods and gods in. No monsters allowed in unless they're invited. And we only have one permanate monster and an in and out camper. But they're friendly, ones a centaur and a cyclops. It's like a normal camp except with a few twist.

Our mission is to bring demigods to camp and train them for quest. Mr. D, a camp director himself told us to bring you to camp. Can I speak to you in provate about that." I stared at him, my mind racing and trust level low. I nodded and ked him to my room.

"Maddie. I really do like you. You are everything to me. Yes, oringinally it was a mission. But I didn't lie that I really fall for you when you walked in the door of Mr. Carroll's class. I remember exactly what you wore, a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and regular converses. You had your hair in the exact same pony tail as now. And glasses on. A shy smile on your face as you made your way to an empty table. You had no make up on. All natural. It was like you wasn't trying to dress up. You were basically a simple girl. Nothing big and fancy caught your attention. And I liked that. I swear on the Styx that my feeling are a hundred and ten percent true." He grabbed my hand and placed it where his heart was beating.

I jumped once thunder sounded after he finished his promise. His heart stayed at the same beat and didn't even speed at the thunder. His ses green eyes that I was in love with stared down at me with such a vulenerability. That I almost forgot I was mad at him. Almost. "So were mine, Percy. So were mine. I just don't know what to think anymore Perce. This came out of no where. I can't just except it today. Everything I thought was true, is a lie. That I had a normal life with two parents that made me. Loved me. And that that was my real dad outside. But now, I know everything that's a lie, is true. Greek Gods are real. There are Greek monsters. I was a creature that was made by a mortal and a god. I control the vines that shoot in when I get mad. What else is a lie? Statues aren't just a shrine? They are machines that come to life after they are activated?"

Tears streamed down my face, he walked closer to me, but I out my hands on his chest,"don't touch me. If you do, everything I've tried to keep locked up right now will come pouring out like an over filled bucket." He grabbed my wrist and put them around his torso. He wrapped his around mine in return and pulled me to him. I tried to get free, but I was weak against him. And I didn't have much fight. I sobbed in his chest. I can't believe this. Everything is a lie, and the lies were the truth.

He rubbed my back as his head buried in my hair. I pulled away and stared at him. He wiped my eyes. "Yes, I know it's hard. You can't decide what's real or not. But, the love your parents have for you is real. Especially your dad in the living room. Their intentions were good. They wanted you to live as close to a normal life as possible. And about that other thing…"He trailed off. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish.

I laughed through the tears. I pushed him softly and he smiled down at me. "There's that beautiful smile I was looking for." He touched my cheek and his thumb brushed my cheek softly. Grabbed his wrist and leaned into the touch. He leaned down and his lips brushed mine. Asking for the ok. I pushed my lips upwards and connected them. I smiled gently once we pulled away. The kiss was full of passion and promise. All the feelings I had for him increased.

I interlaced our fingers and he kissed my hand. I pulled him out and to the living room and sat down next to Percy. I grabbed my dad's hand,"I'm sorry I overreacted. I just thought that never in a million years you were a step dad. But I still love you just the same." He smiled softly at me and kissed my forehead. "To be honest, sweetheart, I would have done the same." I snorted softly.

"Sweetheart, as much as I want to say no, you have to go with Percy. He needs to get you trained. You can finish highschool another time. Your safety is top priority." I nodded my head, agreeing. "When do I pack? Wait! What about Ang?" She suddenly popped into my mind. "Oh. She knows this. She found out last year. But we made her swear to secrecy until it was time. And pack as soon as you can." That's why she acts all weird when I told her about my vine problem. I went upstairs and started packing my bags.

Mom greeted me at the door,"oh, Maddie. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want my baby leaving just yet. And now, you're leaving. Oh, Maddie!" She hugged me tightly and I nearly suffocated. "Mom. It's ok. Percy help me realize that. I still love you, Mom. I'm just not happy you hid something huge." She laughed wryly. "I'm your mother. I 'm always hiding something. Wether it be food or secrets. I'm hiding something." I laughed too.

She helped me pack and I gave her a smile of thanks. Percy took my bags from me and walked to the car to give me privacy with my mom and dad. "Write me if you need anything. Don't do anything stupid. Play nice. Mingle. Have fun." I hugged her again. Then hugged Dad,"I love you Daddy. Be safe. I know about your little…"I shuddered and glanced at Mom,"problem." I gagged out."Oh, shush. When you're a hundred and dead you'll understand what I'm going through." Mom hit his arm,"shush. She doesn't need to know that. And, like we will know when she-" I cut her off,"alright! I'n going to the car now! Bye Mom, Bye Dad! I love you guys!"

I blew them a kiss and got in. They shouted,"bye, Maddie. We love you too." I grabbed Percy's hand and he squeezed it comfortingly. I gave him a sad smile. "It seems like just yesterday I was six and told my mom,'I love you. We will always be together. Secrets or not.'" He stopped at a red light and kissed my forehead. "It will be ok. You have me, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Ang, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Annabeth to help you."

I looked at him as if his head was suddenly like a hydra's. "Are you kidding me? She is the reason that I'm kind of on the way to God-"thunder sounded. Percy said,"Gods don't like that." Ignored him,"Shut the hell up! If you just kept your fucking pants on then I wouldn't have to say any of this shit. So I say, once again, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nothing happened. I turned and he was laughing his ass off. He tried to regain breath, but only gasped out,"they…didn't…strike…you! Oh my Gods! This is hilarious." I rolled my eyes,"I had enough. And now isn't really the best time to threaten me. A) I'm a teenager. B)Imma girl, who is that teenager. C) A teenage girl has a time. D)I am that teenage girl who has a time, which is now. And a girl is naturally hormonally bipolar. So, they should _not._ Mess with me."

I was putting on lipgloss, using the mirror, while saying that. I kissed the air and closed the mirror. He was blushing while smiling. "You are quite the catch." I smirked,"get us as close as you can tonight, so by ten am will be there." I leaned over and kissed behind his ear. I trailed them down to his pulse point and pulled back. His hands were tight against the wheel. Eyes determined. Good. I do not want to arrive looking all sleepy at three am trying to get to get to Long Island Sound. No way in hell.

When I woke up, I was in the backseat with Percy. My head on his chest. Trying my hardest to get up without waking him, I checked the time. Six am. Huh. He really did try. I wanted to get out, but arms held me in place. I looked down and his eyes were closed. But his snores stopped,"you can get up now, faker." He almost had me fooled. Almost. "Who said I was trying to fake?" One eye opened. "You told me,'if there was a way, I would never blink so I can always look at your beauty.' and having your eyes close is a way, and your snores, I know, you're faking sleep. He looked confused. Really are a seaweed brain,"I just know these things." I talked to him as if he was a three year old. He pouted. I pecked his lips. "We need to get moving." I sat up fully, and stopped when I heard him groan.

"What is it?" I whispered worried something bad might happen. Ge groaned out,"I'm a teenage boy. His main hormone is horniness. And a beautiful girl happens to be in a very, very, very dangerous position." Something was poking me,and it felt weird- not bad weird-, on my backside. I squirmed but it got to a bigger. I finally put two and two together. And I realized what _it_ was. A blush took over my cheeks. I hurriedly got off his lap and crawled over the console. "Better?" I asked still on the console. "Not even close." I blushed at this.

After sitting down and buckling out, I got my little bag out and brushed my hair into a pony tail. I looked at myself in mirror and said,"Percy. Take me to a bathroom. I have a major fix up I need to do. I need to be decent. First impressions count." He laighed but took me to one and joined me.

I brushed my hair, changed my clothes, and brushed my teeth making sure the door was locked, and emptied my bladder. I walked out feeling as close to refreshed as someone can get like that. Percy was leaning against the car with a cup of coffee and a bag. He held those out to me and I kissed him passionately on the mouth for a while,"you. Are. Awesome." I said in between pecks. He grinned at me as I took them. I took of my coffee seeing as I needed a little energy boost and moaned a little. It was just how I liked it, and better.

He got me a simple sausage biscuit and two hash browns. "You ate?" I said taking the hash brown shook his head. I held the hash brown out and he took a bite. I shifted it so it was out of the bag some. I held the rest out to him and he playfully bit my finger. I laughed,"I always knew I was edible to other people. But, I thought you knew that, that child is called cannibalism." He only smirked at me. I argued with him about taking the next hash brown and finally got my way. He ate it grudgingly.

I kissed his cheek,"it's because I care." I ate the biscuit and drunk my coffee. I grabbed his hand that rested on the console. We were stuck in a traffic due to a car accident. I gave it a squeeze and started massaging it. "Relax. Everything will be ok. We'll be there soon." I kissed his hand and interlaced our fingers. He just sighed,"what if it wasn't just a car attack. What if it was a monster?" I frowned,"why would a monster find that I'm so important that they need to stop traffic just to het to me?" He shrugged,"you're important to me. So they're trying to get you to make me bend to their will." I grabbed his cheek,"if that happens, don't do it. Swear to me, you won't do it. I'm not that important to you that you will kill or injure or steal to keep me alive. If I die, I die. But I want to die happy. Knowing that you didn't do anything bad. If I tell you to do it while I'm in their captivity, they brainwashed me."

He looked indecisive,"I don't…I don't…I don't know." I made him look me in the eyes,"I do know. I want you to swear to me that you won't do that. You won't give everything up for me. You'll live on. You'll find someone else. Someone worth a lot more worthy of having this conversation with you. Swear to ma that you won't give up. For me. Please." He shot back, anger in his voice,"I don't want anyone else! I want you! You really don't see yourself right, do you? You're beautiful, kind, smart, loving, athletic, funny, and so many other things. The roles are reversed. Someone else should have this conversation with you. If I…if I lose you. I will seek revenge and then join you. I will move on from you. I'm giving you everything I am. And not many have that."

Tears filled my eyes,"baby. Please. Listen to me. If it ever comes down to me being taken, you will not do whatever they say. You will not join me in Hades' realm," that slipped without me noticing I was changing my speech into one of a Greek,"that you will soldier on. Move on, but won't forget me. And no revenge. I am not worth all that."

He sighed,"I swear on the Styx that I won't follow whoever holds you captive rules. And that I will move on with my life. And I won't seek revenge on whoever kills you." I gave him a smile,"thank you. So much." I kissed him desperately trying to tell him how much that meant to me. He put a hand on my cheek and the other on my neck. I think he got the message. He wiped my eyes free of tears,"I want you to know, that, if swearing on the Styx wasn't official business, like a contract, I would have broken it as soon as it happened. I would have killed the unlucky bastard who killed you. And then moped around. Then move on with life as much as I could."

I kissed him again. He responded back and we stayed like that. Kissing as long as we can. He pulled away to drive off. I kept my hand in Percy's for the rest of the ride. I took a nap and felt Percy wake me up. I was outside a camp. The sign Camp Half Blood telling me, we were here. A surge of fear went through me. I turned and was gonna make my way out of here, but he held my arm,"where you're going?" I reflexively used sarcasm,"to Candy Land. I lost my sunglasses. Where do you think? Home. This is just…scary…" He hugged me to him,"it's ok. This is a safe place."

I took a deep breath,"and I have you to protect me." He pecked my lips,"exactly." We walked in and I nearly fainted at it's beauty. "Wow. It's beautiful." He smirked ,"told ya." I elbowed him lightly in the stomach. He kissed my temple,"I'll give you a tour later. Right now. You need to meet someone."

He walked me to The Big House and it was just stunning. He led me to a man in a wheel chair. Ok, so far, so good. Not a monster. "Ah. Percy Jackson. Your quest went well? Better, I see." I bludhed at this a the msm laughed. Percy said,"Yes, Chiron. It has." He kissed my cheek gently only making my face a tomato. The old man-Chiron-stood up and horse legs and body and tail was there instead of legs. I must've paled a little,"so you're…the centaur?" He nodded. "Oh…goody. And this day gets loonier and loonier."

"Ah, my dear. It only happens like that if you see it like that." And he went wise centaur on me. "My name is Chiron. Trainers of heroes." I stood a little behind Percy. Still a little scared. "She's still getting use to this whole Greek thing." He explained. The centaur softened,"it is ok, my dear. I understand exactly how you feel. May I ask what is your name?" I smiled softly,"you just asked it." He smiled at me too,"yes, I think I just did." "It's Madison Hendry. But I prefer Maddie."

"What a beautiful name. I'm guessing you're wondering where the other director is Percy? He's at Strawberry Feilds. Will you accompany us? Or go with your friends?" He looked at me. I pushed him gently,"go. Enjoy the camp. Can't have you hovering over me all day everyday. That'll look wierd." He kissed me on the lips excitedly and ran. I just watched him. Chiron broke me out,"careful, my dear. He's not any other teenage boy." "And I'm not any other teenage girl." Chiron showed me everything we passed to get to the Strawberry Feilds. I took it he knew that Percy was gonna show me the rest.

In the feilds was an man who looked familiar. He had my black hair, purple eyes, face, and skin color. I get my habits from my mother. "Dad?" I asked. Chiron left to give us some privacy. His eyes snapped to me,"Madison. You're here." He walked towards me and I took a step back. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear." I took a hesitant step forward. We were at arms reach and I said to myself,"I don't know wether to punch him or hug him." He gave a laugh and pulled me to him. I hugged back and cried with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

I have my real dad. The one who help conceived me. He's holding me in his arms. He buried his nose in my hair,"you're here now. Safe. Thank heavens. You're in my arms and so much like your mother." I looked him in the eyes,"really?" He nodded. He remembered her,"she was a nice young lady. Always partying. That's how I fell for her." Suddenly a question popped in my head,"why weren't you there? For the majority of my birth?" He sighed and told me,"let us sit." We sat and he made a grape vine appear. I took a grape from it and ate it.

It was sweeter than any grape I've had. "You see. It's against the laws for Gods to start a relationship with mortals. We can't interfere with our child's life. But I've been watching you though. Perry Johnson? I begrudgingly approve. Whatever makes you happy. They have tomake that decision for themselves when they get here and are claimed. Which I will do at dinner." I ate another one,"wrong name, dad. And thank you. what's claiming like?" He thought for a minute,"it's basically a symbol. It's their parents symbol. Like mine will be a leopard or grapevine or thyrsus. It's a staff or spear tipped with a pinecone on it." He explained at my confused look.

He just stared at me for a while. I raised a brow, going for another one,"what? I just love grapes. Especially these." He rolled his eyes,"that's because I'm the god of wine. Wine is made of grapes, so my grapes have to be good." I nodded,"oh. I think this is the last question, why are you stuck here?" He frowned at that question,"I chased an off-limits nymph. So Father Dearest made me camp director as a punishment. I don't know for how long. He banned me from wine. So I'm stuck in this camp." I nodded,"I'm guessin you are having quite a blast with that. Who bans a wine god from wine? That's like…depriving Hermes of stealing!"

He looked at me with joy,"exactly! You get it! You really are my spawn." I laughed. We got to know who each other. It's like someone copied me from him and made me a girl. I yawned sometime through. He softened,"you need to sleep. Come on." I scooted closer to him and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me and I said,"good night, Daddy." Everything went black.

* * *

**Well, that's my chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I put a lot of thought into it. One review please. One chapter, one review. That's a rule now! Thanks again StarlightSonic for everything. You are awesome, love you, Sis, I miss you. See you later. Peace!**


End file.
